Sleep My Precious Angel
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Ten Years have pasted since Elysia father, Maes Hughes, dead on the front line, but she can still remember the Lullaby that was hers and his alone and thinking that brings him closer to her then she realise


**Author's Note:** Hey. Wow, i'm writing Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, cool.

Ok, for those of you who are or have read my Twilight Fanfic, i have not forgotten it or stopped writing it, it's just my computer completely crashed and i lost EVERYTHING!! So yeah, i will update, in time.

I'm really new to Fullmetal Alchemist, i have read none of the Manga, but i do own volumes 2, 3 and 7 of the anime.

I was so depressed when Hughes dies, I really liked him, and was just getting to know him then the first episode of volume 7 he gets killed by really bizzar circumstance, I do understand the why he died and who killed him, the internet is a wonderful thing, but still i wasn't quite prepared to what Fullmetal Alchemist had in store.

On another note, the lullaby in this fic is mine, well actually it's my Dad, he made it up for me, well duh, so as you can probably tell this lullaby is really, really important to me and if you use it without asking me, i really won't be happy about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the character's in this fic they belong to Hiromu Arakawa (I just found that out. I love the internet.)

Once again the Lullaby belongs to me and my Dad, though i did change the words a little bit, just to put some distance between it and the one my Dad used to sing to me.

**27/3/08:** Hey! I went back threw this and fixed up my "angle" to "angel" cause it was bugging me as much as i'm guessing it was bugging other people. I would like to thank two reviewers, one i don't know the name the other is from keyila for pointing this out to me. THANK YOU

* * *

**Sleep**** My Precious Angel**

_Go to sleep, my precious little Angel_

_Daddy will kiss you if you do_

_Kiss, kiss, kiss_

_Hush a bye, lulla a bye_

_Daddy's little Angel_

_Daddy's little hush a bulla goo._

Elysia tried to hear her father's voice as she sung the lullaby to herself, as she always did when she had a nightmare and didn't want to disturb her mom.

She knew she was getting too old for lullabies, but this one stuck to her, for it was her very own and no one else's, for her Daddy had made it up just for her.

She went over the lullaby again, whispering the words to herself, ignoring the sting in her eyes as she did so.

Had it really been ten years since her father's death. Yes, it had been. But it was still hard to believe, for there were still days she could just imagine her father coming threw the front door, smiling in the way he used to, chatting endlessly about something (her), like he had never gone away. Even at thirteen, she still hoped, from the depths of her soul, that the last ten years without her father had been a dream and that when she woke up the coming morning her father would be waiting, eating breakfast or on the phone annoying Roy Mustang about something or other and quickly telling him to get a wife.

Hot tears began to roll down her face and she buried it into her pillow, sing her father's special lullaby, trying desperately to remember exactly how he sung it.

Not long after, exhausted from her crying, Elysia began to drift to sleep and as she did so she could hear the clear voice of a man she longed to be hugged by and sung to.

_Go to sleep, my precious little Angel_

_Daddy will kiss you if you do_

_Kiss, kiss, kiss_

_Hush a bye, lulla a bye_

_Daddy's little Angel_

_Daddy's little hush a bulla goo._

Maes Hughes bent over his daughter's bed, a sad look in his eyes as he saw his daughter's tear strike face and once again began to sing his lullaby to her, as he had done whenever she was troubled. He sang it until, his daughter fell into sleep.

He crouched by side her and lightly kissed her forehead, whispering.

"Daddy's still doing a lot of work, but he's always here for you whenever you need me. Now, sleep my little Angle."

And with that, still humming the lullaby Hughes went on to the next room to check in on his beautiful wife.

_Go to sleep, my precious little Angel_

_Daddy will kiss you if you do_

_Kiss, kiss, kiss_

_Hush a bye, lulla a bye_

_Daddy's little Angel_

_Daddy's little hush a bulla goo._

_**THE END**

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I hoped you guys enjoyed this and will review. Thanks. see ya.


End file.
